


Нифльхейм

by Tivissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mystification
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс в самом странном из девяти миров Иггдрасиля</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нифльхейм

**Author's Note:**

> Написано к предпоследней серии 1 сезона мультсериала «Мстители: Величайшие герои Земли» (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) с учетом фильмов «Мстители» и «Первый мститель»

 

 

 

Здесь песок шуршит, словно шепчет. Зовет, уговаривает, баюкает, усыпляет бдительность.

  
\- Отдохни, - легкий ветер обдувает лицо, завораживает, околдовывает.

  
\- Ты устал, ты заслужил покой,- туман вьется клубами, прикасаясь влажными ладонями к лицу.

  
И тело, незнающее усталости, наливается неподъемной тяжестью. Земля притягивает к себе, раскрывая обманчиво гостеприимные объятья. И сухой песок кажется лучше любой перины.

  
\- Останься с нами, - старые боевые друзья стоят вокруг, тянут руки, придерживают за плечи, зовут с собой.- Ты сделал так много, ты как никто другой заслужил покой и умиротворение. Забудься сном. Останься с нами. Уже не надо спешить. Миссия выполнена. Твой долг уплачен сполна.

  
И на мгновение он верит. Настойчивый зов притягивает, и он почти готов уснуть. Только на краю сознания неприятно свербит.

  
Воспоминания.

  
Важная цель.

  
Его обязательства.

  
Его команда.

  
Команда.

  
Мысль о людях, что столь ему дороги поднимает с земли. Заставляя рассеяться морок, прогнать видения, заглушить настойчивые голоса у себя в голове. Он чувствует тяжесть в ногах, но упорно идет вперед, хотя и не видит куда. Кругом зыбкий серый туман, мелькающие тени и холодный стылый воздух. Здесь пахнет озоном, как после дождя, здесь влажно и холодно. И песок шуршит под ногами, призывая уснуть, отдохнуть.  
Но иллюзии уже не властны над ним, видения старых боевых товарищей рассеиваются от взмаха щита, и он движется туда, куда зовет сердце, куда ведет странное внутреннее чутье. В движении жизнь, в неподвижности смерть и агония. И он предпочтет умереть, сражаясь за то, что важно и нужно. Только это имеет смысл.

  
Стена тумана внезапно заканчивается. Вокруг пустыня, куда хватит кинуть взгляд. Впереди женщина, прекраснее многих. Наверное, прекраснее всех. Есть что-то необычное в такой красоте. Она идеальна. И поэтому кажется неживой.

  
\- Божественной, - улыбаясь, говорит женщина, отвечая на его мысли. Взмах рукой и за спиной у нее возникает величественный трон. Человеческие кости сплетаются с растениями, образуя спинку, подлокотники и сидение, опорой и подножием служит огромный валун. Драгоценные камни сверкают, но не слепят, хотя солнца нет и в помине. Он зачаровано смотрит, не испытывая отвращения, но и не высказывая покорности странной силе.

  
\- Кто ты?– он хочет знать с кем имеет дело. Его противница весьма сильна и опасна, хотя и не высказывает враждебности, с любопытством рассматривая гостя.

  
\- Стивен Рождерс, я говорила Локи, что ты не покоришься. И не захочешь покоя. Но бог лжи и обмана слишком самонадеян и горд, чтобы по достоинству оценить человека. Тем более, такого как ты.

  
Она смотрит внимательно, изучая, ее взгляд острым безжалостным скальпелем вскрывает саму его суть и душу. Стив знает, что перед ней он как на ладони. Его мысли. Его чувства. Его желания. И не спрятать ничего. Абсолютно ничего.

  
\- Я Хель, - отвечает она на вопрос, слегка улыбаясь и устраиваясь поудобней на своем троне. – Ты слишком молод, и мое имя тебе ничего не скажет…

  
\- Богиня смерти, - капитан закусывает губу и внимательно смотрит. Делает шаг вперед, приближаясь к самому удивительному созданию в своей жизни. Качает головой, словно не веря. Но ведь его друг Тор тоже часть этого мира. И Локи. Их существование он никогда не подвергал сомнению. Ожившие скандинавские мифы. Кружиться голова. А его жизнь все больше похожа на бред.

  
Хель снова улыбается. Она идеальна от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Живые, настоящие женщины такими не бывают. И Стив Роджерс склонен ей верить. Ей попросту не зачем лгать.

  
\- Скорее хозяйка загробного мира. Но здесь, - она указывает на местность рукой, - я тоже в гостях. Это Нифльхейм. Мир тумана, льда и обмана. Иллюзий и забвения. Ты заслужил покой, солдат. Я хотела его тебе подарить. Целый мир без сражений и битв.

  
\- Я не могу, ты же знаешь.

  
\- Знаю. И мои чары не смогли заставить тебя сделать правильный выбор. Ты снова кинешься в гущу событий и умрешь однажды от чужой руки.

  
\- Я человек. Мы все умираем.

  
\- Не все. Но ты прав, именно, ты не станешь исключением.

  
Она молчит, печально вздыхая, ее грусть не поддельна – и эта грусть охватывает Стива, заполняя собой. Он чувствует не свойственные для себя желания - ему вдруг хочется плакать, и он едва сдерживается.

  
\- О чем ты грустишь?

  
\- О тебе.

  
Он озадаченно умолкает. Ветер гонит туман и пески. Они снова шепчут о покое и смерти. В этом безжизненном месте кажется, что время остановилось. Стив сжимает кулаки и падает на колени. Если он сейчас не ощутит, что-то другое, кроме желания забыться и остаться, он потеряет себя. Растворится полностью в сером тумане. Навсегда станет частью этого мира, где он чужой. Навсегда останется в Нифльхейме. Рядом с прекрасной богиней и ее печалью. Пальцы нащупывают нож в голенище. И из последних сил Стив режет руку до крови, до боли, до темноты в глазах и, наконец, приходит в себя. Раны быстро затягиваются, слишком быстро даже по меркам его тела и он поднимает голову. Хель улыбается, она прекрасно знает, о чем сейчас попросит человек. Он для богини открытая книга.

  
\- Мне нужно к своим. Отсюда есть выход?

  
\- Есть. А что я получу взамен? - богиня выгибается, превращаясь, перетекая плавными линиями в большую черную пантеру, стремительно делает прыжок с трона, трётся о бедро Стива.

  
\- Все что ты хочешь.

  
\- Не боишься, что я затребую непомерную цену? - большой и опасный хищник ложиться к ногам, играет словно котенок, тянется, трогая мягкими лапами, не выпуская страшных когтей.

  
\- Нет. Ты в любом случае должна выпустить меня отсюда живым, а остальное не имеет значение.

  
\- Ошибаешься, - слышать мурлыкающий голос странно, видеть животное разговаривающие человеческим голосом, почти за гранью реальностью. Но они в одном из девяти миров и точно не в Мидгарде, так что возможно все.

  
\- Ты поможешь мне?

  
Тело большой кошки снова меняется, поднимаясь с земли, Хель стоит рядом в своем человеческом облике, песчинки даже не цепляются к ее одежде. «Она такая же иллюзия как все остальное», - думает Стив. - «Какая же она на самом деле?»

  
\- Ты не хочешь этого знать, - в ее голосе почти звучит гнев. – Хорошо, Стив Роджерс, я позволю тебе уйти из Нифльхейма. Но когда ты умрешь, весь ты будешь принадлежать мне. Ты никогда не выйдешь из моего мира и никогда не сможешь переродиться, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Ты согласен?

  
\- У меня нет иного выхода.

  
\- Ошибаешься - есть. Так и быть, я буду щедрой, помня твою доблесть и смелость. Ты можешь умереть здесь и сейчас. А потом начать все сначала. В одном из девяти миров, в качестве живого существа: бога, человека, эльфа, гнома или великана. Я снова спрашиваю – ты согласен?

  
\- Да.

  
Она простирает к нему руки, притягивает к себе, поднимая на ноги. Ее поцелуй ледяной и выжигает холодом все внутри. Но Стив не может оторваться от гладких губ, его затягивает в темный водоворот, лишая полностью воли.

  
\- Нам надо скрепить нашу сделку, воин. Мужчина и женщина делают это только одним способом. Во всех мирах.

  
Стив отшатывается, он не готов разделить с ней ложе. Не сейчас. Не сегодня. Возможно никогда. Хель игриво смеется. Она совершенно не злится. Она прижимается к нему и шепчет, внезапно становясь теплой и живой.

  
\- Ты прав, этот облик слишком подавляет, чтобы доставлять простые радости. Может лучше так?

  
Стив тихо стонет от нестерпимой боли – на него смотрит Пегги, его милая Пегги, его прекрасная, смелая Пегги Картер, улыбается и гладит его шею, льнет, шепчет жарко. Ему хочется прижаться к ней, наконец, ощутить ее тело, ее вкус, его почти ослепляет это невероятное сходство. Ему хватает сил отпрянуть, отпустить, но на смену одному мучительному образу приходит другой. Баки смеется и негромко зовет по имени, улыбается и обнимает, притягивает к себе, трется пахом о пах, как когда-то на привалах во время спецопераций, осторожно целует в уголок рта. Стив уже не может вырваться, нет сил, и он кричит в серое небо, на котором нет солнца. Он кричит «нет» и почти плачет. Его слезы вытирают жесткие от вечной возни с металлом пальцы. Он утыкается в широкую грудь, ощущая твердость реактора, зажмуривая глаза от белого света. Старк не церемонится, сразу облапывая бедра и зад, залезая под пояс брюк, стаскивая белье. Его руки горячие и бесстыжие трогают и ласкают. Стив вырывается, делает два шага назад, приводит мысли в порядок. Он принимает решение и поднимает голову – Тони Старк на его глазах снова превращается в богиню Хель.

  
\- Лучше так, - кивает он. И снова целует холодные, гладкие губы. – Лучше так.

  
А свои секреты и желания он оставит себе.


End file.
